Better Than Me
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: Wally kept replaying every fight he had with Dick, every time he had unintentionally hurt him. Wondering if maybe that specific conversation, that dumb action, had been the one that made Dick break up with him...SLASH Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin
1. Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, but maybe, maybe….if Santa really exists I will by December 26 ;) I also don't own the song, the real owner is written right there :)

**Warning:** SLASH! Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><strong>Better Than Me Ch. 1<strong>______

______**Don't Cry  
><strong>_________(by: Guns n' Roses)___

_Give me a whisper  
><em>_And give me a sign  
><em>_Give me a kiss before you  
><em>_tell me goodbye  
><em>_Don't you take it so hard now  
><em>_And please don't take it so bad  
><em>_I'll still be thinkin' of you  
><em>_And the times we had...baby_

_And don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tonight<br>Don't you cry tonight_

* * *

><p>"Wally?" Wally sat up when he heard Dick's voice. He had been laying down on his bed when his boyfriend peeked into the room.<p>

"Hey" Wally smiled and stood up as Dick came into the room and closed the door behind him, taking off his shades as he walked towards Wally. "What's wrong?" He walked up the smaller boy when he saw the sad look on his eyes.

"I just need to talk to you for a while." Dick took hold of Wally's hand and guided him to sit on the bed, as he did the same. "Wally…I think we have to break up…" Dick's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Wally stared at him scared.

"What! Why? Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Dick just shook his head and Wally could see the beginning of tears on his eyes. "Please, I'll fix it, but don't do this Dick." Wally tried to cup his cheek, but Dick looked away.

"You didn't do anything Wally, I'm sorry." With that the boy stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Dick…" Wally rushed forward and stepped in front of the younger boy, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Please, tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

"Just leave it Wally. Let me go." Wally could see the boy's tears threatening to escape, he couldn't bear to see the smaller boy cry, so he let go of his shoulders and stepped aside, felling his throat starting to hurt in an awful way. Dick closed the door behind him leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. "You deserve more Wally…someone better."

Dick was crying. Wally's heart was breaking.

* * *

><p>Wally and Artemis walked into Mount Justice holding hands. It was already late as they made their way through the hideout, assuming everyone would be already sleep. It had been their first date that night, at Artemis' insistence. Wally had agreed after some persuasion, he just wasn't ready for a girlfriend, his heart was still too tender because of his last romance. He still dreamed about the last love of his life, he still missed his ex-boyfriend, he still loved Robin.<p>

He had spent the whole night thinking why being with Artemis felt wrong, why _he_ felt wrong, why talking to her wasn't enough to distract him from his countless memories of the acrobat, why holding her hand didn't give him butterflies, why it felt like his heart was only beating because it was part of a contract and it would've rather stop, so that maybe then it wouldn't hurt so bad.

As he passed Robin's room he heard a strange sound coming from the inside.

"What is it Wally?" Artemis had stopped beside him, she sounded annoyed.

"I'm not sure, I thought I heard something." Wally waited for the sound to return but it didn't. Artemis started walking again and pulled him with her, they were almost at her room's door so it wasn't long before they stopped again.

"I had fun today, Wally." She smirked at him, and leaned up a little. Wally realized she wanted a kiss, but couldn't bring himself to do it, without thinking about it he pulled away. "I'llseeyoutomorrowattraining, bye!" He turned and rushed away, leaving the confused blonde behind.

A few hallways away, Wally leaned against a wall sighing. He hadn't been able to kiss her, he couldn't stop thinking about Dick. If only they hadn't broken up, if he had been able to stop it from happening…

Remembering the noise from earlier Wally walked back to Robin's room. He stood at the door awkwardly. He didn't know if Dick would like to see him. They hadn't talked at all. Not outside of missions, and never for too long. Wally couldn't help but to feel extremely nervous.

He heard the sound again, it was sobbing. Wally realized Dick was crying, without thinking about anything but Dick's tears, he pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>He found Dick sitting on the floor next to his bed, leaning against it. He was hugging his knees, crying into them.<p>

"Dick?" The boy jumped a little, looking at him through teary eyes. "What's wrong?"

Robin stood up wiping his eyes furiously. "Nothing." He tried to walk to his bathroom, but Wally caught his arm.

"Please, let me help you." _tell me you want me back, Dick, please…_ Dick, remained turned away, just shook his head. Wally pulled the boy towards him and held him close. It was then that Robin broke down. He clenched Wally's shirt tightly in his hands and sobbed into the redhead's chest.

A few moments later Dick managed to control himself, pulling away from Wally.

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, smiling a little at Wally. "I miss you, Wally."

"You don't have to…we can be together again." _I'll stay if you ask me to, please Dick. Just say you need me, say you still love me_ Wally reached to his cheek, caressing it lightly. Dick leaned into it.

"You have Artemis now. She's better." Dick looked to the floor, avoiding Wally's eyes.

"Better than what?" Wally stood there with his hand still against Dick's cheek, trying to see into those blue eyes.

"Better than me…" Dick's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Wally didn't really know how to respond to that. "I'm glad you're happy Wally." Dick pulled away and took some steps backwards, putting more space between them. "You look like a cute couple. I'm fine, you can go back to her now, you don't need to worry." Dick walked backwards towards him bathroom, smiling at Wally, even with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Dick…I-" Wally tried to approach the smaller boy, but Dick just smiled more, as the tears fell quicker down his cheeks and put his hand up in front of him, stopping Wally from coming closer.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry, I'm not…your burden anymore." The last part was merely a whisper as Dick closed the door to the bathroom, nevertheless Wally heard him, feeling a pang in his heart at the pain in that single sentence.

* * *

><p>Wally kept replaying every fight he had with Dick, every time he had unintentionally hurt him. Wondering if maybe that specific conversation, that dumb action, had been the one that made Dick break up with him.<p>

**_Flashback_**

"Well, if you think that I'm so damn stupid, then why are you even dating me!"

"You know what? I don't know!" Wally had seen how it had hurt Dick, it had been so clear. The pain that had appeared in his boyfriend's face had been so much and yet he had not stopped there. "I don't know why would I ever decide to date, you're a stuck-up little kid, immature and childish!" Wally knew the boy tried hard to act older. To act properly so Wally would see him as an equal and not as if he was any younger. Dick had always worried that Wally would want someone he could connect to better, someone who was his age and understood all of his worries and responsibilities, things that only a peer would understand.

Yet he had just said it.

**_End Flashback_**

But that was two months before the break-up, Dick wouldn't have waited that long…but maybe that was what Dick had meant with _better._

_'I'm not…your burden anymore'_

What could have Dick meant with that? He had never seen the boy as a _burden…_he would never think of Dick as anything but the love of his life, his reason for living. How could Dick even think that? Wally knew the boy was independent, Dick was strong, brave, he was…perfect, he was everything to Wally.

"God, Rob…what's gotten into your head?" Wally hugged his knees to his chest harder. He was sitting on a couch in the lounge room of Mount Justice, still trying to erase Dick's words from his mind, along with the images of the boy crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I know I should be working on "Find Me", but I've been having a LOT of homework and I've been feeling really depressed, (practically had a breakdown two days ago) so I didn't have the time and I didn't feel like writing at the moment. Anyways the next chapter to "Find Me" will be up by probably Wednesday of this week, I promise I'll do my best to put it up, early that day, okay?

Anyway, the next chapter to this story is almost done, I had been writing this for some time, but I kinda forgot with all my other stories. So it may be up on Friday or Saturday…probably.

Also, Artemis will be the bad guy (or girl, whatever) in this story. It's not that I hate her or something, (though I really don't like where her relationship with Wally is going) it's just that I needed someone to be the mean girl and none of Wally's friends should be able to know Robin, beside she seemed more likely to act like she will than Miss Martian.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and that you're looking forward for the next one =3

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	2. Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song.

**Warning:** SLASH! Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<br>**_(by: Simple Plan)_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<em>

* * *

><p>"Wally, may I talk to you?" Superboy suddenly came into the room, looking nervously at the redhead.<p>

"Yeah…sure, Supey." Wally straightened in the couch, straining a smile to try and ease Superboy's nerves. "What's going on?" Wally was starting to get afraid, Superboy looked so uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but…Robin looks so sad lately and…you're sighing a lot and-" Superboy suddenly took a big breath and started talking again. "The other day…when you came back from your date with Robin…" Wally was actually a little bit surprised that Superboy knew about them, they hadn't actually hid it, but they hadn't announced it either. He had assumed that Superboy wouldn't know…

"What about it?" Superboy had stopped talking and stood awkwardly in front the redhead.

"When you went to your room, Robin stayed for a while outside…then Artemis came and started talking to him. I was in the kitchen and they were in the living room, but… I heard what she was saying, I know I shouldn't have, but… she was talking really loud." Wally now knew that Superboy was probably worried, because he had violated someone else's privacy. "She was telling him that she liked you and that…she should be dating you, not him."

Wally was starting to get angry, Artemis had no right to say that to Dick, he didn't like her, and she shouldn't question it.

"She told him that he was just a kid, and that he couldn't give you what you wanted." Wally blushed at that. It was true he would like to do many things with Dick that he couldn't because of the boy's age, but that didn't mean he'd want to do them with anyone else, let alone Artemis. Besides, things like that weren't enough to form a relationship, if anything it was what mattered the least to Wally. He loved Dick, he didn't want anything from him. "She kept telling him of all the things she did better than him, kept repeating that he didn't deserve you."

"She said that? What did Robin say?" Wally was fearing the answer, now he knew what Dick was talking about when he was crying.

"At first he told her that you made your own decisions and that he didn't need her permission to date you, but then…after a while, I guess he started believing her. He was crying as she told him that you were only with him because you thought that you'd get nothing better. That you had settled for him and that you only kept him because you felt sorry and that you could have something so much better but he was pulling you back." Superboy looked nervous again as he paused for a moment.

Wally couldn't believe she had said those things to Robin. How dare she make Robin question his worth? He was the most beautiful boy ever, anyone would be lucky to have him. "I looked into the living room, because I heard Robin crying and…well I couldn't just leave him crying like that, so…I went in there and told Artemis to leave him alone. She told me that she wasn't talking to me and then walked away. Robin looked pretty sad. He just thanked me and then ran to his room, I don't think I helped that much"

"It's okay, you did." Wally couldn't think past anything but how to make Dick understand that what Artemis had said wasn't true. "How could she say those things to him?" Wally looked at the floor still trying to grasp what Artemis had done.

"Is it true?" Wally looked up at Superboy again, astounded at the question. "It's just that…you're never with Robin anymore and he seems really sad all the time. Besides the other day, I saw you come into the mountain holding hands with Artemis."

"No, of course it isn't true…I love him…" Wally now knew why Dick was crying the day he had gone out with Artemis, he thought it was true. He thought Wally didn't love him, that he was just with him for pity.

"He's crying…" Wally looked up at Superboy to find him staring towards the ceiling, where Robin's room was located. "It's heartbreaking, isn't it? To see him crying?" Superboy looked at him sadly, he really cared for his teammates.

"I'll go talk to him." He started walking upstairs when he stopped and turned towards Superboy. "Thanks Conner, you really helped me realize how to fix this." He smiled at the clone before walking upstairs, leaving a confused teen behind.

* * *

><p>Wally climbed the stairs slowly, scared of facing a crying Robin, but knowing he had to. He knocked on the door softly, hoping not to scare the boy. He heard some movement and a sniffle as Robin muttered a barely audible "in a minute" He heard a door opening and guessed Robin was going into the bathroom. He started fidgeting, he didn't know how to react when he saw Dick crying, it would be hard to talk to him when all he wanted to do was hug him and stop his tears.<p>

"What are you doing Wally?" Artemis' voice startled him and he turned only to find the archer scowling at him.

"Leave me alone Artemis, this is all your fault!" Wally really felt like punching her. "How can you, even…how could you say those things to him!"

"Well, because they're true. You could do so much better, you could have me." Artemis smiled cockily.

"Well I don't want you, I want him." Wally pointed to Robin's room as he spoke.

"No you don't, you just haven't realized." Artemis leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Wally stood frozen until she pulled away a few seconds later. He heard a faint whimpering sound next to him. He turned, only to find Dick looking away, he was making small sobbing sounds in his attempt to stop crying, his fists were shaking and tears were falling down his cheeks, his eyes hidden by his shades.

"Wally, I know it was me who broke up with you…but…you didn't have to do this. How can you be so cruel?" Dick's voice was soft and Wally felt the pain behind his words, Dick really thought he had done it on purpose, that he was trying to hurt him.

"No, Dick I-" Wally walked towards the smaller boy, but stopped when he saw how the raven-haired flinched away.

"I'm sorry I held you back Wally, and I really am happy for you, but I want to ask for a favor…I don't want you to talk to me…ever again." Wally's heart stopped when he heard Dick's words. He opened his mouth to beg Dick not to leave him alone, but before he said anything Dick had run away.

Wally finally managed to move his legs and ran after him, hoping with all his heart he could fix everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I'm sorry for taking so long in updating! (though I did say this would be up around Friday, so it's only two days delay) And I know most of you were waiting for a "Find Me" update, cause I promised I'd publish one by Wednesday but…I didn't have enough time to write it! I'm getting close to final exams and the teachers are trying to prepare us by giving insane amounts of homework so I'm kind of drowning in it! Also I can't find enough inspiration to write the next chapter since I don't know what song to put in the beginning. I know you must be thinking it's not important, but it really is! Usually I can write most without it, but a song really helps find inspiration for the chapter, (at least for me) and I'm stuck in the middle of it. So if you know any hut/comfort songs or something with good lyrics that would somewhat be related to what's happening in "Find Me" please let me know!

Anyway, I had almost finished this chapter when I published the first one so it was easier to just finish it now, and it's a little short, but I swear I'll make it up to you! Next chapter will be suuuuper long, we will finally see what Robin thinks :) and now you know what pushed him into the breakup!

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_

_**P.S.:**_ I would really appreciate it, if you suggested a song for "Find Me". Any at all! I may be able to relate it to the story with just one sentence that works, so just give any songs that come to mind, ok?


	3. Pretending

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the song._

_**Warning:**__SLASH! Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Happy Ending<br>**__(by: Avril Lavigne)_

_All of our memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<em>

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you cared<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>

_It's nice to know we had it all_  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall<em>  
><em>And letting me know we were done<em>

_He was everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>

* * *

><p>How could Wally do that to him? to just stand outside his room to show him how much he loved Artemis now…to show how him that he had moved on, that he was happier now without him. It wasn't fair…Dick knew that he was the one that had broken up with him but…he had never tried to intentionally hurt him, Wally didn't have to do something like that. Dick was currently hiding in the woods outside of mount justice, waiting for Wally to give up on looking for him around the mountain. He wanted to get his motorcycle and find his way to Gotham, but he didn't want to face Wally.<p>

If he did, he would obviously have to talk to the redhead. He could never outrun a speedster, there was no way he would be able to get away from him, so he had hidden and managed to get out of the cave without anyone noticing. Now he only had to get away from Happy Harbor, get enough distance and time to forget Wally and move on. He would get over him someday, he would someday find someone new…someone better.

Though he kept thinking about it Dick wondered if it was actually true. If he would ever find someone better than Wally. It somehow seemed impossible. He couldn't imagine how someone else could make him so happy, make him feel so safe… Only Wally could accept him so completely, make him feel so special. Now he knows he's not special at all, it was all a lie he's just a dumb kid that Wally was pretending to love. Dick supposed he should be thankful for all the time Wally spent on him. It might've been really hard to kiss and hold Dick when all Wally wanted was to have Artemis in his arms.

Dick didn't understand how he hadn't realized it before, he had fooled himself into believing Wally loved him. He had fallen in love and ignored common sense. Wally was pure heart, he was always honest and he wore his heart on his sleeve, Dick still didn't understand how he hadn't realized it sooner. It was probably obvious to everyone but him, he had truly believed that he was loved. But then again, how could Wally ever even like him? Wally was handsome, funny, sweet, sometimes even romantic.

He could be friends with almost anyone, he could make anyone laugh…he was awesome. How could someone like him love a small, boring kid like Dick. There was no way that Wally would ever really love him. He was a nerd, not many people shared his sense of humor. He was so small Wally had to bend to be able to kiss him, he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't very expressive and he knew nothing about how to be romantic or sweet.

He suddenly heard footsteps, he looked down from his position up in a tall tree and saw it was Wally. He was looking around every tree, probably trying to find him. He was lightly panting and he had mud clinging to his pants from the knee down. Wally was walking, Dick could see he was tired of running. It had already been hours since he had run out of the cave, he had thought Wally had given up already, that he was probably making out with Artemis now…or more. Dick felt new tears rising at the thought, he didn't want to think about Wally kissing someone else, much less doing anything else. Still, it was what Wally wanted, another reason he wasn't good enough…he was too young to even think of that, Wally needed someone of the same age, someone who would fill his every need. He managed to stop his sobs from being audible and watched as Wally walked further into the forest.

They were already in a deep part of the woods and Dick couldn't believe Wally had actually gotten so far in, it was dangerous in there, they were far from the cave and dangerous animals could be lurking around, not to mention hunters came there often in open season. Dick had almost stepped on a bear trap on his rush to get away. Wally could get caught in one if he wasn't careful, or some kind of net, maybe even fall into some pit designed for hunting. Dick sat up, more attentive than before, he was worried for Wally he was walking sluggishly and with Dick doubted he would react fast with how tired he looked. Dick could only hope he wouldn't have any trouble.

The raven-haired boy tried to listen to all of Wally's movements. He had gotten some distance already and Dick wanted to follow him, to make sure he would be okay, but he was tired. He had gotten weak in the last few weeks, he had been depressed, not eating and sleeping, his latest escape had drained him.

He was willing himself to move when Wally's footsteps became stronger, he was coming back. The raven-haired pushed himself against the trunk of the tree hoping Wally hadn't heard the shifting of the leaves.

"Dick?" Wally had stopped walking near the tree. Dick realized, mortified, that in his worry he had forgotten to control his breathing and a small sniff had escaped. He heard a sigh from underneath. "God, please let me find him…_please_." Wally sounded extremely worried and Dick could feel his throat hurting. He could remember how Wally had always tried to protect him in all their missions, always saving him in the last minute. He remembered how the redhead would tell him each night, after the danger was gone, how worried he was, how he made Dick promise he would be more careful as he hugged him tight. Acting like he really cared…

Wally had already started walking again as Dick felt his tears falling and a sob broke out of his mouth, he hadn't been able to control it, remembering why he loved Wally was worse than remembering him kissing Artemis.

* * *

><p>In the silence Wally had heard him. Dick panicked when Wally came running back looking one way and another before glancing up and finally spotting Dick on the tree. His face filled with relief as he stared at the smaller boy. He was too high up to be seen clearly, his face covered by shadows, but Wally knew it was him. As he opened his mouth to call him to come down, Dick stood hastily and started jumping from the branch onto another one. Wally started running next to the trees, he ignored his super speed in favor of trying to talk to Dick.<p>

"Dick, stop it, let me explain, I- Ahh!" Suddenly Wally let out a cry of pain, making Dick stop jumping immediately and look back at him. He was lying on the floor, his leg caught in the bear trap Dick had seen earlier. Soon the acrobat was kneeling next to Wally, gently touching his leg, trying to find the right way to take the trap off.

"It's gonna hurt..." Dick instinctively held Wally's hand briefly, trying to give him some comfort. He knew that when Wally was hurt it calmed him when someone held his hand, unfortunately he needed to use his both hands to pry the trap off. He managed to get the trap away from Wally's leg, but not without making the red head groan in pain. "I'm sorry…" Dick whispered softly as he took some bandages and disinfectant from his hidden utility belt, trying to keep the wounds clean.

"Dick…I feel nothing for Artemis. I don't love her, I still love-"

"Stop Wally. You don't have to explain anything to me…I just…I was just shocked, that's all. I shouldn't have told you that you're cruel and…I'm sorry for making you run after me, I didn't think you would and it's my fault you're hurt now…"

"No it's not and…it was cruel to make you see the kiss with Artemis, but I didn't plan it. I went to your room to ask you to be my boyfriend again. Dick you are the best thing that happened to me-"

"You don't have to…" Dick was looking away from him but Wally could still see the tears falling down his cheeks. "Seriously, you can stop pretending you care now…It's been long enough, you don't have to do this anymore. I'm thankful that you worked so hard to make me feel special…and to make me happy, to say you loved me…" Dick laughed bitterly for a brief second. "I'm actually glad you kissed Artemis…thanks for showing me it was over, Wally. I was only holding onto stupid hopes, I needed to wake up already…" Dick's voice cracked and Wally reached for his hand but the smaller boy pulled it away.

"Dick I wasn't pretending, I really-" Dick suddenly stood up, he turned away and Wally knew he was about to run away.

"You should take care of that wound…it could get infected. I have to go…" The last part was said in a soft broken voice that Wally knew, meant Dick was too tired to even cry now. The speedster managed to stand up, but as he reached for Dick's arm the smaller boy ran away. He tried to run after him, but with his injured leg he couldn't follow him, he fell to the floor and just let his tears fall.

Wally's heart was hurting. He wasn't ready to hear Dick say those things, their love had been so pure, so important to Wally, and now Dick made it sound like he was only playing with the acrobat's feelings. Like Wally was only trying to be a good friend.

Had he done something wrong? Had he been neglecting Dick or said too much hurtful things? What could've he done to make the boy doubt himself so much…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I finally finished school and my graduation day and all that stuff, now I'm more relaxed and I'm really excited to have time to write! _

_I hope you liked this chapter, I struggled a little, but I think it came out good. Sorry it's a little short, I just wanted to post it and show you guys I'm still alive..._

_I'm sorry that Wally and Dick didn't get back together on this chapter, but Dick was hurting and he doesn't believe that Wally really loves him, so he doesn't want to hear anymore "excuses". That's why he didn't let Wally talk, he's just too depressed. And Wally doesn't know how to convince him that he loves him so he doesn't know how to proceed, he can't just swear he loves him and Dick will buy it…At least not now…_

_Anyway, I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought :) _

_I'll try to update soon =3_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the character or…the song…or whatever else there is that could make me rich…_

_**Warning: **__If you hadn't noticed by now, it's SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skyscraper<br>**__(by: Demi Lovato)_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

* * *

><p>Dick sighed as he leaned against the headboard of his bed and clutched his pillow harder against himself, he was tired of crying, he just sat there, thinking about how his life crumbled around him. He had run straight to his room once he got home, he didn't want Bruce and Alfred to get worried for him…<p>

Driving back to Gotham had been extremely dangerous if Dick really thought about it, he had almost crashed twice, and he had to stop several times to try and calm himself. He had been crying most of the time and whenever he stopped he still couldn't think about anything but Wally.

The worst part was that he had ran into Superboy before leaving, the clone had seen Dick in a moment of extreme vulnerability. Superboy had been startled to see Dick's tears falling down his cheeks. The smaller hero had hastily told him to please go help Wally and given him instructions of where to find him, looking away from the clone to hide his tears. Superboy had only nodded before Dick rushed to get to his motorcycle. He wanted to get away from Mount Justice as soon as possible. To just get home already and cry. Hide from all of Wally's lies.

He still couldn't believe that he hadn't know Wally didn't love him. The clues were all there, he had just been escaping from it all. He had been so deep in denial he hadn't seen what was right in front of him. Anyone could tell that he didn't deserve the red head. Every time he showed up at Gotham Academy at least one person would tell him that Wally was out of his league. They always told him he was too much of a geek to have Wally as a friend. He hadn't told anyone from his school the truth, and yet they knew he wasn't worth Wally's love anyways, they thought he wouldn't even be Dick's friend.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Dick walked out of his class only to be approached by two girls from his math class. They giggled as they told him that there was a red headed kid looking for him. Dick walked closer to the door to find Wally waiting for him at the entrance of Gotham Academy.

"Who is he? He's cute!" The girls looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"He's a friend of mine." Dick would rather not call him a boyfriend in front of this girls, he knew how they liked to spread rumors and he didn't want any more of his peers picking on him.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" The mocking voice of a jock startled Dick and he turned to find two Hockey players smirking behind him.

"No, I said he was my friend." Dick tried to respond with confidence. It hurt to say it even if he knew it wasn't true.

"Look at how the girls are staring at the guy, there's no way he would be interested in this little loser." The jocks laughed and left, pushing Dick against a wall. The two girls looked at Dick with some pity before leaving.

Taking a deep breath Dick left to find Wally, after all he was his boyfriend. Even if the jocks mocked him, he knew that Wally loved him. Even if he was out of his league, even if he could get someone so much better, Wally still loved him, right?

Dick tried to push away his negative thoughts and smile back at Wally when he finally came within the speedsters view.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>The ones that believed he was just a friend would only tell him how it was impossible that the older boy would ever be friends with such a "nerd" or with a "geek" like him. Always looking at him skeptically and giving a sneering remark on how the redhead was probably just interested in him because he was doing his homework for him or something.<p>

It didn't matter to him at first after all the jocks and preps always called him names, telling him how lame he was compared to them. They told Dick he was uninteresting, that just because he was rich didn't mean he was beautiful or funny. He had tried to ignore them, but at the end they were right. He didn't have too much positive qualities, nothing about him was enough to stand out.

Wally had also told him, discretely and softly, trying not to hurt him. Now it all made sense, Wally thought the same as his classmates. He thought Dick was dull and uninteresting, just a kid and not even a cute one at that. He was just trying to spare his feelings. Wally had done a great job pretending, Dick had noticed sometimes, but he had always brushed it away…thinking Wally wouldn't lie to him. That he was reading too much into it. But it had been obvious, he was only fooling himself, trying to believe that he could be enough for Wally.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Dick walked into Wally's room to find him surrounded by chocolate boxes and letters, receiving a fleeting smile from his boyfriend. He sat next to Wally on the bed and took a chocolate from one of the boxes, looking over Wally's shoulder to the letter. It had been Valentine's day the day before and apparently Wally had gotten many letters and presents from his (apparently many) suitors. Looking at the many envelopes around him he could tell that Wally didn't just have many girls crushing on Kid Flash, there were also a lot that sent letters to Wally West.

Wally turned to him smiling brightly. "Can you believe that I got so many stuff? Aunt Iris told everyone that if they wanted to give anything to us they should just take it to the TV station and look!" Wally motioned to all the presents, among them, many teddy bears.

"Yeah, you got enough chocolate for like…an hour?" Dick laughed softly as Wally mock glared at him.

"Did you get any presents?" Wally fed Dick a chocolate, the blue eyed boy just smiled. "The boy wonder must have thousands of fans."

"I didn't get any. You know Batman won't agree to accepting any gifts." Both chuckled knowing Bruce would burn all the gifts anyway thinking they were bombs or something like that. "Some girls went out at night to give them to us, but Bruce didn't want to approach them, you know how he is."

"How about at school?" Wally picked another chocolate and gave it to his boyfriend.

"Not really, I'm not exactly 'popular' there. Too skinny and lame I guess." Dick shrugged pretending he didn't really care, but seeing Wally nodding made the chocolate taste bitter. Sometimes all the bulling and the harsh words of his peers did manage to hurt him. It came with being a billionaire's son to be bullied he guessed. It only took joining the math club to be called a nerd and his lean and small complexion made him the target of constant teasing. He had been an idiot, thinking Wally would contradict his words.

"Well, who cares, your school is full of jocks so they're the easy ones to adore I guess." Wally smiled and hugged Dick close. But he didn't say _'no Dick, you're beautiful, I wouldn't want anyone else.'_ It was just like his classmates always said, why look at him when there were prettier and nicer people?

Dick only smiled as Wally showed him the corniest letters, wondering why Wally was dating him when he could chose any of the girls that sent the presents.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Now he knew that Wally was only being nice to him. He was only waiting to find someone he really liked, someone who could really understand him. He was only waiting to find Artemis. She was the perfect girl for him. While Dick was a small and skinny boy. She was tall, well endowed and beautiful. While Dick was sarcastic and random, she was strong willed, fierce and extremely talented. Street smart and witty. Dick couldn't compete with that…she was everything he couldn't be. From the moment Artemis had become part of the team she was already more appealing. Wally had tried to hide his attraction to the girl by being hostile, but Dick could see how the blonde caught Wally's attention, in ways he never had.<p>

He understood why Wally had chosen her. He supported the speedsters decision and wished him all the happiness in the world. He only wished it didn't hurt so bad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I know this was kinda short, but I just wanted to upload it, sorry for the delay, life got in the way :/_

_I hope you liked it, another little insight to Dick's head. Flashbacks of his relationship with Wally and some of the things that made him doubt himself. Of course it's not all, but it's some of the things. It's mainly just bullying and a little of Wally's help for not expressing himself correctly….but hey, we can't blame him, I mean…he's kind of oblivious and he sees Dick as such a wonder he couldn't understand that he was sad or that people at his school would bug him so much. Also, this was the beginning of how he started doubting himself, like at the very first. When he still went in and out of "denial" that Wally didn't love him, so it's not like what made him break up with Wally or anything._

_I separated this chapter so I have part of next one already done, if I can I'll hurry it up, okay?_

_Also, I wanted to ask you to read my new story, it's called "I Heard". It's only got one chapter so far, but I'll get the next one soon and I'd like to see your opinions on it so far =3_

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice or the song.

**Warning:** SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)

* * *

><p><strong>I Never Told You<br>**(by: Colbie Caillat)

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
>I miss the way we sleep<br>Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

_But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<em>

* * *

><p>His heart had sped up in such a way when he had heard the footsteps coming, he had been sure that it was Dick. That he had given Wally a chance to apologize and to explain himself. He sat up to see Dick as soon as he approached, but only found Superboy running towards him.<p>

Wally was thankful that Superboy had saved him, but even if the clone had been kind enough to carry him back to Mount Justice, he still wished it hadn't been him that had found him. He wanted Dick to come back and kiss him and tell him that everything would be alright…but maybe that had been too much to ask.

Fortunately his leg hadn't broken because of the bear trap, it had been close though. His leg was fractured, the fibula almost completely broken, he was lucky Dick had been gentle in removing the trap, it could've finished breaking his leg otherwise. He had to receive many shots and M'gann had to clean his wound two times before closing the wound, to prevent any infection. The trap was old and rusty and if he didn't take care of the injury he could get a disease or some kind of terrible bacteria. Being a speedster was extremely useful when he had to heal, it helped accelerate the process and he would soon be able to run again. Run towards Dick and hopefully change his mind about breaking up forever. He only had to wait a little- until he could move without flinching- and he could win the acrobat's love back.

Wally couldn't understand how Dick had been hurt so much, the smaller boy had lost all self-esteem, he didn't even believe that anyone would love him. He knew that not everything may be his fault, but he was Dick's boyfriend, he was supposed to be the one who made him feel special, he was the one the one that loved him the most, the one who had to prove that love.

Dick talked like he was nothing, like he had no qualities worth attention. Like he wasn't worth Wally's love. Wally knew that Dick was everything he ever wanted. He was what anyone would want in a boyfriend. Wally wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, even if he was supposed to be too young to be in love and to be planning his life with anyone. He loved Dick more than anything else, more than he would ever love anyone else…but maybe Dick hadn't known that.

Wally had tried to avoid being so corny and to be overly sweet, because he thought that Dick would think he was a dork, but now he realized that Dick deserved some romance. He understood that the Dick wanted reassurance and love. He didn't feel good about himself, and Wally should've noticed; he should've cared.

He had been so stupid, there had been several opportunities to express himself. He hadn't told Dick he loved him, not enough times. He had never told the smaller boy how much he loved to hear the his laugh or see his beautiful smile. Dick had clearly been trying to catch his attention, there had been many times when the blue eyed boy had tried to get Wally to say how much he meant to him. He hadn't responded correctly though.

* * *

><p><em><em>Flashback<em>_

"Wally, if I broke up with you…would you cry?" Dick hugged Wally harder, hiding his face on Wally's neck. He could feel Wally shifting uncomfortable. They were on the redhead's bed, snuggling after a mission.

"I-I would be sad, but cry? No way…" Wally laughed a little forcefully, he didn't want Dick thinking he was a wuss. He knew he would break down and die if Dick broke up with him, but he didn't need his boyfriend believing that, he was supposed to be strong. He had already failed Dick today, he hadn't been able to stop one of the Penguin's henchmen from hitting Robin and almost breaking his arm. To add being a crybaby to the list of how lame he was wasn't something he wanted to do.

"oh…" Dick only tucked his head further against Wally's neck, trying to stop himself from reading too much into the statement. Still, the meaning was obvious, he wasn't worth tears.

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Wally couldn't understand how he could've been so stupid…He should've explained to Dick how much he meant to him. Wally loved him too much for words, he thought Dick would realize through his actions. Every battle he tried to protect Dick, he thought the younger hero would realize it was because he loved him so much. Wally always tried to make him feel safe and to keep him unharmed, but now he understood how that made the boy feel like he was weak and inadequate. Like Wally thought that he couldn't face any dangers alone. It made him feel like he was a burden. But Wally only worried; his heart stopped whenever Dick got hurt, whenever he was even slightly in danger. Wally knew Dick was capable of taking care of himself, but he still had the right to worry, right?<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Flashback<em>_

"I'm sorry Wally." Wally had fallen asleep watching Robin resting in the infirmary, he was struggling to wake up when he heard the soft whisper. He quickly looked up to find Dick's tired blue eyes looking at him sadly. "I didn't see them coming and-"

"What the hell were you thinking? You walked in there thinking that- What! You were invisible!" Now that he knew that Dick was going to be ok, he let his anger out. Dick wasn't supposed to infiltrate the building so early, he had to wait for them to create a plan and then attack. "Just because Batman trained you doesn't mean that you're invincible! Why can't you understand that you're not like the rest of us? You're a human, you have no powers. No super strength or speed!"

Dick was looking away from him, breathing deeply to try and stop feeling so hurt, he knew that Wally was only worried. He knew Wally didn't really think that no matter how much experience or training he had, he was still weaker than the rest of them. Wally didn't think he was useless and frail. Right?

Wally sighed, realizing he was being too harsh. "I'm sorry, but…I just worry about you. I can't stop it…you take so many risks, you're in so much danger -I was so scared today…" He touched Dick's arm softly, remembering the panic that had gripped his soul when they had realized that Dick had been kidnapped.

"Did you manage to complete the mission?" Dick looked up at him, wondering if he had managed to ruin everything or only a part of it.

"We made the building crumble down and we couldn't catch the Riddler, but we managed to at least ruin his plans I guess." Wally shrugged, embarrassed that he hadn't actually been any help, he had run off as soon as he found out Robin had been captured. "We were lucky that Artemis was there…She was awesome! Fought all the guards and managed to destroy the shipments of some lethal virus that they wanted to unleash or something. Even Superboy had been subdued, but after infiltrating the communication tower she came back and climbed all the way to the roof's beams. She shot arrows from there…"

Wally kept on talking, not noticing how Dick's eyes filled with jealousy. The acrobat couldn't believe that Wally was so amazed by the blonde. He could've done that and ten times better…but then again, he had been an idiot and gotten caught. Maybe Artemis was better than him, she had managed to fulfill her task and even returned to help the others. She really _was_ better than him…

_End_ _Flashback_

* * *

><p>Wally had been impressed by Artemis sometimes, she was apparently very talented with the bow and he had to wonder who had trained her. Wally knew Roy and Oliver ever since he was a kid and had first become a superhero, he knew that Green Arrow didn't have a niece…<p>

The speedster had once even said she was hot, even if she was annoying and bitchy. It had been an offhanded comment, not really any meaning behind it. He had only tried to find something in her that he didn't think totally sucked. Wally had never, even for a moment, thought she was better than Dick. Dick was funny and witty, she was just sarcastic and mean most of the time. She may be somewhat pretty, with the blonde hair and curvy body, but Dick was beautiful. Any physical characteristic of Dick, the speedster considered perfect. It may be pathetic but even Dick's ears were beautiful according to Wally.

The blue eyed boy had asked for his approval many times and Wally hadn't responded well to the task. Wally thought that his boyfriend could see how much he loved him, he was always staring, always trying to hug and kiss the smaller boy. Wally had even been told (by Roy) that he looked like a lovesick idiot whenever Dick was near or if anyone mentioned him. Still, Dick needed reassurance and words of comfort, Wally hadn't realized that until he was too late.

* * *

><p><em><em>Flashback<em>_

"Wally, do you believe in soul mates?" Dick looked up at Wally from his place next to him on the couch.

"Kind of. I mean…I do believe there may be someone who is destined to someone else, but I think most people don't find that person. So they just settle for the next best thing, I guess." Wally really thought the whole soul mates was rather cruel…it just meant that many would never be happy since they would never find their soul mate. He was just lucky that he had found his own…he held Dick's hand softly. knowing that the only one who would be able to fit so perfectly with him, the only one who could make him so happy was sitting next to him. Knowing that he was only whole when Dick was near to him.

"I guess your right…" Dick turned back to the movie leaning a little closer to Wally. Dick knew Wally's soul mate would be way better than himself; he would surely have someone magnificent as his better half. Wally was just settling for the next best thing. Maybe not even that…

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>He should have told Dick everything. Tell him all the thoughts that passed through his mind whenever Batman's protégé entered the room. How his stomach did a weird flip and how his heart beat faster when Dick held his hand; how much of a girl he became whenever he thought about his next date with Dick and how he felt like hitting anyone who looked at Dick, because he knew that his boyfriend could do so much better. The blue eyed boy was so out of his league that it was surprising he even looked at Wally twice, and yet he had been fallen for the speedster. Wally was amazed every time he received a hug or a kiss from his best friend…he was baffled for a few minutes and sometimes he even failed to kiss back for a few seconds, wondering if he was confusing his dreams with reality.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Flashback<em>_

Their date had just finished, he was just dropping Dick off at his house. As they said goodbye Wally was very aware that Bruce was able to see everything, and was probably pacing inside his Batcave wondering when exactly the speedster would leave so he could talk to Dick about getting home 5 minutes after curfew. They hadn't meant to get back after curfew, granted it was only a few minutes later, but with Bruce you could never break a rule, not even for a few seconds. Wally hoped that the man wouldn't come outside and skin him alive for taking so long in their date. To make matters worse Dick was hugging him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Dick, you should go inside…Bruce is probably furious." Dick only held on tighter, making the redhead chuckle.

He didn't mean that he wanted Dick to step away from him; he loved to have him so close, but he didn't want Dick to be in any more trouble than he already was.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Now he realized that Dick's hugs had become longer and tighter in the last weeks of their relationship. Whenever they parted he had a pained and sad expression in his eyes, it always made Wally smile, because he thought it was just the fact that they had to part ways. Now he knew that it was because Dick thought that they may not be so close again, he thought that Wally would find someone else and he would never hug the younger boy like that again. He wished that he didn't let go the last time they hugged, he wished he had stayed there and held Dick close until he was literally pushed away. It was always him that ended the hugs. It was awful to know that every time he did that, was subtle message of rejection to Dick. How he missed those hugs right now, he wished he could kiss Dick again, that he could hold him and hear his laughter.<p>

He tried to remember everything that he had done wrong and creating a small plan in which he could fix it. To prove that he hadn't meant anything hurtful or to show Dick that what he had said wasn't true.

He sighed again, as soon as his leg healed he would run up to Gotham and beg Dick to be his boyfriend again. If he won Dick back…he would get the boy's self-esteem back up again. He would be sure to tell Dick how great he was at every chance he got. He would take him out on dates and be as romantic as he could. He'd do anything for the acrobat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this one, I was working in "Dancing With You" which I guess most of you know, and if you don't, go check it out, please. It's also a Young Justice story and I'd love to get more readers for that one (it's not as popular as this one or other stories, but if you like drama and jealousy, I'm sure you'll like it ;) ),

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, a little insight to Wally's thoughts, more flashbacks and Wally's determination and regrets. Also some of Dick's insecurities are still shown.

Sorry if it was boring or something. I'm still trying to give you guys a background on everything, soon the drama will start again, don't worry :)

I'll try to update soon, k?

_**-XxFallingxAngelxX**_

Especial messages: (I'm not replaying to all the reviews like this, hopefully someday I'll be able to thank all of you personally, just know that I love you all :) )

**DayDreaming0f y0u**- Thank you so much for this song! It's perfect and you saved me the time of looking, thanks to you I could update this faster! :P You're so nice, you've left a review to every chapter of all the YJ stories and one-shots I have, you're awesome. I'm really thankful for all your support XD

**TheWickedWizardOfOz**- lol, I'm not that predictable in my updating, see? . I'll try to get something out on Valentine's day though, so you can still look forward to it ^^

That last one actually goes for everyone else too, I'll try to update by the 14th at least one story and I have a one-shot already finished that I hope you'll enjoy (it's kinda short, but whatever). :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: **__SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since You've Been Gone<br>**__(by: Theory Of A Deadman)_

_There's nowhere to go so just stay with me  
>Cuz since you've been gone, I've been beggin' you please<em>

_To tell me you're not alright_  
><em>And you needed to come home<em>  
><em>(Since you've been gone)<em>  
><em>To tell me you're not okay<em>  
><em>And you needed me all along<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone<em>  
><em>I need to hear from you<em>

* * *

><p>M'gann walked through mount justice, looking for Robin, she desperately wanted to talk to the smaller boy. She was trying to make sense of the situation his friends were in. Robin hadn't come to mount justice in the past two weeks, Wally seemed ready to break down at any minute, Superboy glared at Artemis whenever the blonde was near, and said blonde was exceptionally moody lately.<p>

She knew that Robin and Wally had definitely broken up. They hadn't officially told the team they were dating, but M'gann had been able to realize it even without reading their minds, it was pretty obvious if you saw enough movies and sit-coms. She just couldn't understand why they would end things, they were such a cute couple and they seemed to truly care about one another. M'gann could see the way they stared at each other, the way each tried to keep the other safe and happy. Superboy seemed to know what was wrong, but she didn't want to read his mind and the other boy didn't want to tell her. She knew she should respect their privacy, but she just wanted the two boys back together…

She could tell Wally was hurting and Robin must surely be heartbroken, it wasn't fair for her friends to be so extremely upset. When she healed the speedster she had tried to ask why exactly he had ended up on the forest, but he had ignored the inquiry. Wally had been quiet and she could feel the disappointment and sadness. She wished she could help him.

M'gann approached the training room already sure that Robin wasn't at Mount Justice today either. It was the last room she hadn't checked, but she had already lost hope anyways, Robin wouldn't be there either. She could hear voices and it seemed like someone was fighting.

M'gann hurried closer at hearing Wally's angry voice. "You ruined everything! We were so happy and you just-" He was interrupted by Artemis.

"I didn't ruin anything! He wasn't right for you." Wally was breathing heavily, still visibly angry. Artemis approached him, but with his cast he couldn't really move away. "I could make you so much happier." Artemis leaned closer to Wally, touching his chest, her lips centimeters away from Wally's. Wally roughly pushed hear away and M'gann gasped. Wally looked at her briefly but was brought back to the argument when Artemis stood up from the ground, standing close to him again, this time angry and menacing.

"I don't want you, I want _Robin_. How could you do that to him?" Wally, was beyond angry, M'gann approached them slowly. Artemis was already preparing a response.

"What's going on?" M'gann stood nervously while Wally and Artemis glared at each other. "Did something happen to Robin? Is he okay?"

Wally looked away from M'gann, looking regretful. "He's just a bit sad…"

"He's heartbroken because Wally kissed me." Artemis smirked in Wally's direction, making M'gann look at Wally surprised, she had really thought Wally loved the acrobat.

"Why would you do that Wally?"

"I didn't- I didn't kiss back…she kissed me but I didn't kiss back." Wally didn't know if it would work to tell Dick that, it sounded lame to him.

"He didn't deserve you Wally…" Artemis touched Wally's arm with fake concern. Wally harshly took his arm away from her.

"Stop it Artemis, you are nothing compared to Robin!" Wally walked out of the room his cast making a loud noise with each step. Artemis scoffed.

"What did you do Artemis?" M'gann was beginning to grasp some understanding of what was happening.

"I only told that stupid kid how much of a loser he is…" Artemis shrugged, making M'gann angry. How could she handle their friend's pain like it didn't matter? Even if she had promised she wouldn't do it on her teammates again, she had to know what had happened to her friends, so she entered the archer's mind quickly scanning her memories.

The image of Robin crying nearly broke her heart and she felt slightly proud of Superboy for defending the smaller boy. After witnessing the kiss the archer shared with Wally she pulled away from the blonde's mind and stared at her shocked. She couldn't believe Artemis would say such thing to Dick, that she would purposefully hurt their friends. "Everything I said is true and face it Wally was getting tired of him, it was just a matter of time."

M'gann had never been so angry and disappointed of someone in her whole life. Without thinking about it she raised her right hand and slapped Artemis as hard as she could. Artemis gave a loud yelp and barely managed to stop herself from falling to the ground. She ran towards M'gann, ready to fight back but she was held back by the martian's powers. M'gann was holding her up and restraining her arms, as if she had a rope tied around her. Suddenly Aqualad came running into the room, stepping in front of Artemis.

"M'gann let her down." As soon as Artemis hit the ground Kaldur ran to help her up. "What's going on?"

M'gann only huffed and flew out of the room, leaving a confused leader and an angered archer.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The plane ride home was silent. The whole team was tired, injured and disappointed, no matter how many times Batman told them that failure was something that came with the job, they still felt like losers every time they didn't succeed in a mission.

"Maybe if Superboy had waited for Robin to hack the door and not broken it…" Artemis looked at Superboy accusingly. They were all on edge and looking for someone to blame, each giving reasons why it hadn't been their fault and someone else's.

"I couldn't wait! Robin failed in getting into the building undetected! It's not my fault he-"

"Shut up, Superboy! It wasn't Robin's fault. M'gann didn't warn us about the soldiers. He could've died!" Wally was yelling, angry that they were even suggesting that it was his boyfriend's fault. Dick had been in danger, it wasn't like he hadn't deactivated the security just because he didn't want to.

Behind him M'gann flinched and slouched a little in her seat. The truth was that she had gotten distracted staring at Superboy and hadn't noticed the guards approaching Robin. Still, there were many other things that had gone wrong and it wasn't entirely her fault. She wasn't going to argue with the speedster though, he was currently holding his badly injured boyfriend.

The redhead was currently holding his boyfriend close and gently caressing his hair. Wally was extremely worried for him. He had been found by some guards when he was trying to hack into the security systems and held hostage as the others tried to save him and complete the recon mission at the same time. Wally had yelled and fought with Aqualad; he couldn't believe they were actually putting the mission first. He had disobeyed direct orders and gone to find Robin, ignoring his leader. Even if he knew he would be punished, he didn't care. He had managed to save Dick before he was even more injured and that was all that mattered.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Wally's heart ached a little more every day. He couldn't stop thinking about Dick, he couldn't stop worrying and hoping he was okay. Now he couldn't protect Dick, he hadn't seen the boy in more than a week. The acrobat had been ignoring his calls, his texts and hadn't come to Mount Justice at all since that horrible day at the forest. Wally wasn't sure he could resist for much longer. He had to know what was going on with the smaller boy. He <em>needed<em> information. Now his mind replaying every time Dick had gotten hurt in his mind, feeling flashback of the despair that gripped him every time his boyfriend got hurt. He couldn't handle not knowing whether Dick was in danger or not.

The boy had been so sad when he had left, Wally didn't want that sadness to be a distraction to the boy. If Dick got hurt because of him…he would regret it for the rest of his life. How much longer would he have to wait for Dick to contact him? How much time would pass until he could finally see his boyfriend again?

After so much time…it was killing him, did Dick hate him now? Did his little bird really stop loving him? Wally knew he couldn't live with that, he loved Dick too much for it to not be returned.

He just wished Dick would come back, that he would run to Wally's arms and let the redhead hold him until _Wally _felt it was enough. He wanted Dick to return and admit to Wally that he had been wrong, that all he needed was Wally's love and that was enough for him to survive. That wouldn't happen though, Dick wouldn't return…he would stay as far away from Wally, the redhead knew that he had already hurt Dick enough.

* * *

><p>Dick sat on a bench at the park near his school. It was getting dark but he didn't want to move, he didn't want to go home. There he would have to face Bruce's questions and Alfred's concern, he didn't want to do that today, he just wanted to sit out there and pretend that his life wasn't falling into pieces around him. Dick wanted to get away from everything, he wanted to stay in the bench watching the stars until he couldn't even remember Wally anymore.<p>

It was impossible though, Wally had probably already moved on, the redhead was admired by many girls and also boys, Wally probably already had forgotten about Dick, Artemis would take care of that. How he wished he could be like the archer, he wished he was half as great as the blonde girl, if only so that Wally would love him.

Dick tried to get rid of the thoughts about his last boyfriend and his teammate but the image of them kissing kept popping into his head. He couldn't forget that kiss, it haunted him all the time. If only he had realized how fake Wally's "love" had been now he wouldn't be feeling so miserable, maybe he could've stopped himself from falling so hard for Wally…he should have been more attentive, he should've taken the hints and backed off, Wally deserved better, Dick could've set him free much earlier, saving Wally's time and helping the redhead find his true love faster.

"Even when you're crying you're beautiful, you know?"

Dick looked up startled, the sentence felt foreign, he didn't even remember the last time he heard a compliment to his appearance, or really any compliment at all.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Who do you think (or hope) it is? :)

sorry it's kinda short and I haven't had time to reply to reviews, (thanks to everyone btw) but I'm going (on another) on a trip with my parents and I updated the story I had advanced more on so that you'd have something until I return (which will be probably on Wednesday or something)also sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't have time to correct everything like I should have.

oh, and also, please read my new YJ story? it's called "Best Friend" it will possibly (most likely) be a chaptered story, I'm waiting for people's opinions and I'd love yours :)

**_-XxFallingxAngelxX_**

special thanks to Reining3, she always leaves me song suggestions, I love it, I'll try to use them :P on one of the upcoming chapters :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: **__SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning._

_a/n: if anything doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll fix it, sorry blame the fact that I'm almost sleep right now._

* * *

><p><strong>You're In My Veins<strong>  
>(by: Andrew Belle)<p>

_Oh you're in my veins  
>And I cannot get you out<br>Oh you're all I taste  
>At night inside of my mouth<br>Oh you run away  
>Cause I am not what you found<br>Oh you're in my veins  
>And I cannot get you out.<br>No I cannot get you out.  
>No I cannot get you.<em>

* * *

><p>Wally got dressed fast and with a big smile. His leg had finally healed and now he could run all the way to Gotham and win Dick back. He was so excited to see the boy; as soon as he got there he would tell Dick how much he loved everything about him, how much he had missed hugging the acrobat and the constant pain his heart had been in all this time they've been apart.<p>

He called Dick as he ran towards Gotham but he didn't answer, like he hadn't been answering this last weeks. Wally was slightly hurt about it but he wouldn't let it ruin his optimism, he was going to win the boy back after all, so it would be a short time before he could kiss Dick's lips again. Wally sped up, thinking about how awesome it would be to hold Dick again.

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast, even for Wally. His only explanation would be that his brain had somehow shut down and he hadn't been in real control of his actions. However, he was sure Dick wouldn't take that as an excuse...<p>

When Alfred had told him that Dick had gone out with a guy Wally didn't think that the boy would be on a date. Wally had traced Dick through their comm. links, he didn't like using it like that, but he was so eager to see the boy it hadn't mattered and he'd just done it. He was thankful that Dick had shown him how to do it in case of emergencies.

He got to the restaurant only to see Dick walking down the opposite sidewalk, with some guy. Dick was laughing and he seemed happy, Wally approached them, excited to see his best friend. When the speedster was halfway there though, the couple stopped next to a motorcycle the blonde guy turned, placed a hand on Dick's waist, leaned down and started kissing the blue eyed boy.

Wally was sure his heart had stopped right when Dick placed a hand on the guy's shoulder, leaning into the kiss. The speedster could feel his heart breaking until he noticed the way Dick's features turned pained, a frown appearing on his face. Dick wasn't enjoying it, the guy was forcing the kiss on the smaller boy. He wanted to kill the guy since he saw him touching Dick's waist, but it was then that Wally had lost it. One minute he was watching Dick and a blonde guy kissing and the next he was pulling the boy away from Dick, punching him hard on the jaw.

"Wally stop!" He heard Dick's panicked voice but as he turned to look at him, the blonde guy started fighting back, taking advantage of his distraction to punch Wally back. Wally tried to stop the fist flying in his direction while he fought back against the guy.

Suddenly Dick came in between them, pushing Wally away with his body as he used his arms to keep the guy away from the redhead. Wally stopped trying to attack as soon as noticed Dick; he could hurt the smaller boy, he was too close and his rage could end up as a bruise on the boy's flawless face.

"Ethan, stop it!" Dick pushed the guy away so he would stop trying to hit Wally. Both Wally and Ethan stood panting as Dick looked between them, trying to decide on what to do. "Ethan, I- I think you should go."

The blonde stared at Dick stunned, his blue eyes widening with disbelief. He looked up at Wally trying to grasp the situation. "Are you kidding me? You're actually taking this guy's side?"

"I need to talk to him. I'm sorry..." Dick tried to take hold of Ethan's arm. He wanted to apologize but the only blonde looked at him betrayed and angry. Ethan shook Dick's hand away harshly. He walked away shaking his head, Dick stood next to Wally dejectedly.

Ethan put his helmet on and drove away on his motorcycle. Dick turned but barely managed to glance at Wally before he looked away. Wally didn't really know what to say, Dick seemed angry and he couldn't really explained his actions.

"Did you really have to ruin this for me?" Dick's voice wasn't raised, but the anger could be felt. He gently touched Wally's jaw, checking the bruise that was forming there.

"He was forcing you!" Wally couldn't let Dick think that he was just being a jerk, he didn't want Ethan to hurt Dick, he was only trying to protect the boy he loved, he hadn't meant to make Dick's eyes look so pained.

"He wasn't forcing me Wally! We were on a date." Dick pulled his hand away, walking back so he could put more distance between himself and his ex-boyfriend.

"You weren't enjoying it!"

"Of course I wasn't enjoying it! You made me fall in love with you Wally, how can I ever enjoy anything anymore?" Dick looked at him with tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself before talking calmly. "Look Wally, I may not love him but he's sweet and he tries to make me happy."

"I could make you happy too Dick! I love you." Wally walked closer to Dick, his eyes begging for Dick to believe him.

"Wally please just-" Wally didn't think he could endure Dick's rejection.

Before Dick could say anything else Wally leaned forward and placing a hand behind the small boy's neck managed to press his lips against Dick's. Dick was frozen in surprise but soon he couldn't stop himself and kissed back with as much passion as Wally. He had missed his ex-boyfriend so much, he had tried to forget about the redhead but having him so close made all the feelings come back, he had really missed Wally's touch.

The speedster's tongue grazed Dick's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dick then realized what he was doing. He pushed Wally away, still trying not to cry. Before he could pull his arm back, Wally grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him close again. Wally placed a hand on Dick's cheek while the other kept a strong grip on his wrist, he pulled Dick into another kiss.

Dick tried to push Wally away but he didn't have enough strength and Wally wasn't letting go of his right arm. Finally, the kiss ended when Wally felt the tears making their way down Dick's cheek. He looked at the smaller boy stunned, he hadn't realized he was causing Dick to cry. Dick looked pale and he had a scared look on his face, his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Wally, you should really think about your girlfriend before doing things like this." Dick's voice was soft and anguished. He turned to leave but Wally grasped his wrist again.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore Dick. I broke up with Artemis, that kiss you saw wasn't even…I didn't want it she just-" Dick had his back turned towards him, but Wally knew that the acrobat had hated the mention of the kiss since Dick started trying to pull his arm away when he had said it. "I didn't kiss back!"

"Let me go, Wally!" Dick finally faced him again, but it was only to try and pry Wally's hand off his arm, but Wally only tightened his grip. He was now sobbing lightly and his hands were shaking. His voice was still weak, but it had taken a desperate tone now.

"No, Dick please listen to me. I'm not dating Artemis, she even hates me now and I-"

"I'm not a replacement Wally! You can't play with me just because she's mad at you!" Dick tried to swallow his tears, he didn't want to show Wally how much being near his ex-boyfriend affected him.

"Dick please understand! It's not-"

"Wally, you're hurting me." Dick's choked up voice and the still falling tears made Wally let go of Dick's wrist, and he was dismayed to see a bruise already forming there. "I'm sorry, Wally I really have to go." Dick started walking away, trying to clean his tears, even if many more replaced the ones he had brushed away.

"Wait, Dick, let me take you home!" Wally couldn't even take a step before Dick turned towards him.

"No, I'll be fine." Dick avoided the redhead's eyes, he didn't want to break down again. It was deadly to walk around Gotham looking weak. "Thanks though."

"Come on, Dick. It could be dangerous!" The blue eyed boy had already walked across the street. He only glanced back at Wally, giving his a small smile.

Wally wanted to rush up to him and hold him until the boy stopped crying, but he knew he would only end up making it worse. He didn't want Dick to feel sad anymore. Wally had already ruined Dick's date, he had made him cry and had bruised his arm, he had already done enough damage.

After Dick had disappeared around the corner of the block, Wally had gone a couple of blocks ahead, checking if there was any criminal that could cause the acrobat trouble. He had to beat up a couple of robbers that were hiding in alleys, but fortunately there hadn't been anyone dangerous in the path to the smaller boy's home. He wanted to just follow Dick so he could take care of him, but he knew that it would just seem like he doubted Dick and that would only make the blue eyed boy even more angry.

* * *

><p>Wally was standing outside of the Wayne mansion, staring at the huge garden behind the gates. He didn't really know if he should go in. Dick had arrived a while ago, Wally had hidden behind some bushes as the cab had passed next to him. The speedster didn't have time to see Dick fully, but his head was tilted forward so he could only assume the boy was still upset. He wanted to apologize to the blue eyed boy, to try and make everything better, he didn't think Dick would want to see him though. Wally kept pacing outside the door, feeling like an idiot standing there in the cold.<p>

The gate suddenly opened and Wally quickly backed away, as a car approached. The expensive car stopped right in front of him, the window on the driver's side, the closest to Wally, slid down.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Bruce leaned out the window, looking at the redhead like he was crazy. "You could've just gone in through the cave or...ringed the doorbell, we would've opened."

"Umm…I just got here, I was wondering if Dick was home and well, it's kind of late, I didn't want to wake up anyone."

"Wally, it's 9:00 p.m." Bruce chuckled discreetly, making Wally blush, he regretted not saying something smarter. "And we're bats, we barely sleep, remember?" Bruce smiled at pointing towards the house. "Go in, Dick will be happy to see you." Bruce's tone got lower, less cheerful and more discouraged. "He's been kind of depressed this days, you might at least be able to make him smile."

Wally felt like the worst person alive at hearing Bruce's concern for his son. The man actually thought that Wally would cheer him up, while he was the one hurting Dick, making him cry.

Bruce hadn't been told about their relationship but Wally was sure the man knew. However Bruce probably didn't dwell on the subject much, Wally knew he had earned the man's trust and Bruce tried to refrain from being too intrusive so he must have decided it was better not to meddle in his son's love life. Wally wished he did though, maybe then Dick would at least have someone to comfort him at the moment.

"Anyway, he's in his room." Bruce tilted his head in the direction of the door and Wally nodded backing off from the car. Bruce gave him a last glance before he took off with a "Take care" in Wally's direction. Wally took a deep breath before speeding past the gates and then running through the grounds of the mansion.

He stopped at the door, but before he could knock, it opened to show Alfred standing next to it with a small smile.

"Good evening master Wallace." Alfred was as polite as always, closing the door after Wally came in. "We haven't seen you in a long time."

"Hey, Alfred. Yeah, I'm sorry I was just…you know, broken leg and all." Wally felt awkward talking to Alfred. The butler, like Bruce was happy to see him, but he was probably only coming to make things worse.

"Master Richard will certainly be happy to see you." Alfred accompanied Wally towards the stairs. "I do hope you manage to make the lad laugh." Alfred gave him a sad smile, before giving a slight bow and leaving Wally next to the huge stairs.

* * *

><p>"Dick?" Wally knocked softly on the door as he stuck his head into the blue eyed boy's room. He had stood on the hall for almost five minutes trying to control his nerves so he could face Dick. He had to gather his courage and be strong enough to withstand the sight of Dick's tears and still be eloquent enough to explain the whole problem with Artemis.<p>

Wally walked into the dark room to find Dick soundly sleep. He smiled tenderly at seeing the boy so peaceful, Dick always looked beautiful when he slept. His smile vanished when he saw the tear tracks on his cheeks and the way he was holding his right wrist with his left hand. The skin on his wrist was a dark purple, mixed with soft green hues.

Wally hadn't meant to cause that, it killed him to know that he had given Dick bruises. Whenever Dick was hurt and there were dark marks on the boy's pale skin he would always wonder how someone would actually dare do that to someone as beautiful and perfect as Dick. Now the evil villain who had done it was Wally and he couldn't hate himself more.

He quietly walked to the closet pulling a blanket out, Dick was shivering because of how cold the room was. He draped the blanket over Dick, hoping the acrobat wouldn't catch a cold.

He sat next to Dick, trying to remember when was the last time he had just held Dick, without any tears from the blue eyed boy. Wally couldn't help himself as he leaned down to lay next to the younger teen, he only wanted to be close to Dick for a while. Wally reached around, softly caressing Dick's injured wrist, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

"I just keep hurting you, don't I?" Wally's whisper could only be heard by him but he knew Dick would agree. Wally held onto Dick's hand softly, giving a sigh, he laid on the pillow, trying to convince himself to get up. He could feel his eyes watering and his throat closing, it felt like leaving would mean giving up on Dick. He couldn't do that, he loved the younger boy, they were meant to be. Wally had to face it though, Dick didn't want him near, he didn't want to love Wally, anymore.

He couldn't keep hurting Dick, he had to let him go, it was too painful to see Dick crying, it wasn't fair for the acrobat. Wally knew he had to make things right but not by getting Dick back, it was too late for that. He would have to take care of Dick as his friend, as the one who would always be there for him, even if they had lost their relationship.

Finally with a sigh he sat up, leaning on an arm he stared at Dick for a moment. Wally leaned down placing a soft kiss on Dick's temple, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything like that anymore.

"I miss you, beautiful." Wally ran the back of his hand along the sleeping boy's jaw, tenderly. Once again he wished he didn't have to leave. "Please come back to me…" Wally turned away from Dick before his tears could fall on the boy's pale face, if Dick woke up now he would surely kick him out.

He stood up and walked to the door quickly. Giving one last longing look at Dick's sleeping form he walked out quietly closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, he had to get out of there before he started crying for real. He cleaned the couple of tears that had fallen and rushed down the stairs of the mansion.

Alfred was walking when Wally got to the foyer, he had been walking by when he heard the boy running down the stairs. The speedster stopped to say goodbye. The butler looked at Wally surprised. "You're leaving so fast Master Wallace?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do and…well Dick's all busy and tired so I should just…" Wally shrugged, not looking at the old man in the eyes, he didn't want Alfred to notice his eyes were wet with tears. "So anyway, I should go…Bye Alfred." Wally's voice was dejected and sad.

Alfred stared at the redhead for feeling sorry and confused, he wondered if maybe Wally had a fight with Dick. "Have a good evening master Wallace." Wally nodded sadly before walking out of the mansion. Alfred only sighed, he didn't want to pry but he wished he could help cheer up the two boys.

* * *

><p>Wally ran home feeling like the world had ended. He hated having to give up on Dick, but it wouldn't do anyone any good if he just kept making the boy cry, it only made Wally's heart ache.<p>

If he could just forget about Dick, he'd be fine. It seemed impossible tough, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy, it seemed like he couldn't blink 3 times without thinking about Dick. It was like this since he'd fallen in love with him. Since he started to fall for Dick, he would always be thinking about the blue eyed boy, thinking about every aspect that made him beautiful and how much he loved everything the acrobat did. Now he was supposed to stop that, but Wally doubted he could do it.

* * *

><p>Wally was currently hiding behind some trees at the park in front of Gotham academy. He had gone to check up on Dick, hoping the younger boy was okay. He didn't want to seem like a stalker but he knew Dick wouldn't want to see him yet and he had to know if the boy was okay, if he was happy. Wally knew that now that he wasn't part of the boy's life anymore he could only wish Dick happiness.<p>

Dick had come out and Ethan had been waiting outside for him. The older boy was leaning against his motorcycle, with dark glasses covering his blue eyes and Wally still felt like punching him.

Dick had run up to him and they shared a hug before both climbed onto the older teen's bike. Wally had seen Dick's smile when he had seen Ethan, it was genuine, he was really happy with the guy.

Wally was at least happy that someone would be there to tell Dick he was beautiful, that someone would help him get his self-esteem up, even if it wasn't the speedster. Wally sighed feeling that uncontrollable sadness fill his heart again.

He had tried to forget about Dick, he really had. Wally had been reading a lot, trying to distract himself with TV shows and his schoolwork, but it wasn't enough. His thoughts would still drift off back to Dick, he could still remember the feeling of the soft pink lips against his, the warmth of his hugs, every characteristic and every memory he shared with Dick was fresh in his mind. His heart clenched at any thought of the boy, and yet he didn't want to forget anything about him.

It may hurt to think about his ex-boyfriend but he couldn't be near Dick anymore and the thought of forgetting anything important about the boy was like torture to him. Even if others wouldn't deem the way Dick would bite his lip if he was stressed or the way his hair smelled as important, he did. It had taken a lot of observation and years of being head over heels in love with the acrobat for Wally to gather all the information and he didn't want to let it all go.

He knew he had to give up on Dick, but his heart just didn't understand that, it kept loving his ex-boyfriend it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the delay on this one guys, if you read my other stories you'll know my excuses which are really not enough anyways and I know you must be mad but I'll start updating faster soon :(

Also, special thanks to _"__candy3314__"_ (who reviewed all the chapters :D I'm taking note of your idea but I won't use it yet ;)) and _"__pokerfacedcat__"_ (who reviewed all my stories and was so sweet :P) _"SageStormAshes"_ (I checked out the song, and the lyrics you said, they're perfect! (but not yet) :)) and everyone who reviewed, added an alert or favorite in general, I'll try to write back this time, I'm really bad at that :S

Anyway, I'll hurry up, please don't hate me :(

_-XxFallingxAngelxX_

and just so you know I'll update _"Dancing with you"_ on Friday so if you read that one, I'll see you guys then :D


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: **__SLASH (Wally/Dick, Kid Flash/Robin)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Young Justice or the song at the beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>Come Back to Me<br>**(by: David Cook)

_So I'll let you go  
>I'll set you free<br>And when you see what you need to see  
>When you find you come back to me<em>

_Take your time I won't go anywhere_  
><em>Picture you with the wind in your hair<em>  
><em>I'll keep your things right where you left them<em>  
><em>I'll be here for you<em>

* * *

><p>M'gann did not speak to Artemis since the day of their fight and Superboy, following her example, had stopped any interactions with her too. Aqualad had been trying to understand what was going on, his team had fallen apart without him even realizing.<p>

The worse one was Wally, the boy looked so sad all day long, Kaldur was worried it could turn into one of those deep depressions where people refused to leave their beds. The speedster did not even want to eat, he never laughed anymore and he would get lost staring into space for hours. Kaldur knew that all of his team's problems came from one source: Robin. The acrobat had not been at Mount Justice for almost two months now, not since Wally had injured his leg.

Kaldur was not dumb, he could see that the speedster and the raven haired had been a couple. He had never known for sure since the couple did not display their relationship and they had not officially announced it, but he could see the lingering gazes and the way they would worry for one another. The fact that Wally was so sad now that Robin was absent only convinced him more that they were in love…and something had gone wrong.

He wished he could do something to make it better, he knew what a broken heart felt like and he would never wish that pain on Wally. However he could not get involved with any of it, he had to remain impartial as a leader, even if he desperately wanted to ask what Artemis had done. It was obvious the girl had done something to ruin everything, if not M'gann wouldn't be angry towards her and so sympathetic towards Wally.

So far they had not gotten any missions where they had to take the archer and the Martian together. Kaldur did not want any accidents so he could not take her and M'gann to the same missions, they could get into another argument or the lack of communication between them could cause a catastrophe.

Kaldur was taken away from his musings when Batman walked into the cave. They all gathered in the briefing room for the man to give them their mission, none of them looking too excited.

Fortunately Artemis and M'gann seemed to put their fight on the side, if only for the mission. Aqualad was extremely thankful for that, the two girls still had some tension between them but when they both stood and made their way to the briefing room, M'gann gave a nod on Artemis' direction, the archer returning it a minute later. Kaldur gave a sigh of relief when he saw the small gesture. Wally had not looked at either as he walked, but Aqualad knew he was more sad than angry and he did not seem on the verge of attacking Artemis like M'gann did. The Atlantean knew Wally would not pick a fight, he was sad and heartbroken he was probably less angry at the cause and more sad about the consequences.

* * *

><p>From the moment Batman mentioned Robin would be waiting for them at the border of Gotham, Wally stopped paying attention to anything that didn't involve his ex-boyfriend. As they flew on the bio ship Wally tried to control his nerves, taking deep breaths and hoping he would be able to hold it together when he saw Dick.<p>

He had been training his mind not to go into override when he finally saw Dick. He knew they were over and he may still be in love with the boy but he was learning to control it, now they were only teammates and hopefully friends. When he saw Dick he had to hide the adoration for the boy and just show friendship.

They would meet Robin at a forest near the borders of Gotham. The forest stretched over big mountains and many rivers. They were supposed to check out one of the mountains looking for some kind of secret lab inside or something. Wally hadn't really been listening since Batman finished the sentence that had Dick's name on it. He had gotten lost in the idea of Dick's beautiful eyes and wondering if Dick would smile for him at least once or if he was still angry at the red head. He would just follow Aqualad's instructions once he gave them.

They walked out of the ship before M'gann put her into camouflage mode. As soon as they were hidden by the vegetation Robin came out of the shadows. He walked towards them and Wally felt his heart speed up.

_No, no, no, no stop it you stupid heart! _Wally tried to slow down his heart and to stop his nerves. He had to move on, he couldn't be getting so flustered over just seeing Dick. The team greeted the younger boy and he began to explain to Kaldur what he had seen at the final hours of surveillance. M'gann looked at him, obviously noticing his distress since she gave him a sympathetic smile.

_Slow down! _His heart didn't seem to understand him and just kept on trying to convince Wally to get closer to the acrobat. It clenched painfully when Wally took a step back. _He's not ours anymore. _

Dick gave Wally a glance but quickly looked away. Wally took in deep breaths as his team talked about possible reasons as to why there were henchmen patrolling the territory surrounding the mountain.

Wally felt like running back to central city and hiding in his room, but he steeled himself and pushed past it. He walked closer to Dick and gave him a small smile as Kaldur looked into the map that Dick had projected from his gauntlet, the acrobat looked at him for a moment before smiling back. Wally felt his heart skip a beat and realized he was in deep trouble. No matter how hard he'd been trying to forget about the younger boy one glance at him and Wally would be back to being completely in love. He had really though he would be able to give up on Dick but apparently his plan of letting Dick go wasn't working so well.

Finally Aqualad started giving instructions for the mission. Robin, M'gann and Wally would go inside and recovers some information about the activities inside the mountain, meaning they would have to hack computers, steal information and see who was the boss of the operation. The rest of the team would check if there were any shipment or any kind of hidden routes they took so to could trade any materials or weapons.

While they went inside Wally couldn't take his eyes off Robin, they had managed to sneak in through small air vents. As soon as they met inside the lab Wally lost focus again, he kept glancing at the acrobat as they made their way across hallways and searched for the main computer lab.

He wanted to ask how Dick had met Ethan, he wanted to know how exactly the boy had managed to make Dick fall for him and mostly Wally wanted to know if Dick still loved him, even if it was just a little bit. A little bit of fondness from Dick, towards him would be give him so much hope. It would give him enough reasons to wait for Dick to fall in love with him again, it would give his heart the strength to keep beating.

He stayed behind as Dick made his way forward and started hacking the machine. He was sent more as a bodyguard for the boy, if there was some kind of chemical or some big operation that needed extra attention he would be of use but for now he was supposed to check Robin's back and be ready if someone attacked them. However, Wally was doing a terrible job; he was staring at Robin instead of checking surroundings or checking for any possible threat.

Dick started copying all the information in the computers into some flash drives. He had made sure that the information had no viruses and was now just copying everything so that the Justice League could take a closer look later.

"KF?" Wally gave a start at the sound of his nickname, he rushed forward when he realized Dick was actually talking to him. When he noticed he had the speedster's attention Dick continued. "Alf said you came to visit last week." Wally only nodded, he didn't want Dick to know he had laid next to him and watched him sleep, the younger boy would think he was such a creep. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake…and that I behaved so crazy that day."

"You didn't act crazy at all Rob, you were upset, and you had every reason to be. You weren't unreasonable or…I don't know, but you weren't crazy." Wally was stuttering and he didn't know how to form his words, he felt like such an inarticulate bump. Dick chuckled and Wally stopped his rambling.

"I'm glad you're not mad." Dick gave him a small insecure smile.

"I have nothing to be mad about. Actually I should be apologizing, I hurt you and…I mean your wrist seemed pretty bad." Wally shifted, the guilt still too present.

"It wasn't anything serious." Dick looked away, checking the copying of information from the computers briefly before looking back at Wally. "Are we okay, KF?"

The redhead looked at Dick for a second, he didn't think the acrobat would forgive him so easily, he still couldn't forgive himself, he had hurt Dick, that was the worst sin he could imagine. Still, he knew Dick was the sweetest and most forgiving person he met so he just smiled. "We're great."

He wanted to embrace the boy, to tell him how happy he was that they were talking again. But he contained himself, their friendship was just rebuilding itself, it would be too hasty. Suddenly Dick's arms were around him as the boy hugged him tightly. Wally reacted fast and wrapped his own arms around the thin body of his ex-boyfriend. He was glad Dick took that step, he was too scared to do it himself.

Dick tried to step away but Wally didn't want to finish the hug before he actually wanted to let go a lot so he just stayed with his arms around the acrobat. " ...Kid Flash? I think we already copied all the info, we can leave now…"

"Uh, sorry I got carried away…" He wished he could stay so close to the acrobat for a while longer but he knew he was being foolish thinking they would just stay there hugging forever.

Wally stepped away awkwardly, not knowing how to keep from looking creepy while staying as close to him as he could. Robin collected his flash drives while checking the cameras for any henchmen close to them that they would have to avoid while getting out.

"I'm really not dating Artemis you know?" Wally knew he could ruin everything but he had to tell Dick, he wanted the boy to be fully informed just in case he started loving Wally again. If Dick knew Wally was single he may even consider dating the speedster again, or at least having a crush on him.

Dick only tensed, pausing his movement before taking a deep breath and turning towards Wally again. "Let's just not talk about that again?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know." Wally felt a little disappointed that Dick didn't smile or react in any way that suggested he still loved the speedster. He would let it go though, he'd have to be happy with what he got now, he would have to pretend he was fine with being just a friend, with not being special to Dick.

"Let's go." They managed to get out of the forest undetected, fortunately for them the lab didn't have a very good security system, the complex was focused mostly just on creating weapons and perfecting poisons.

They were so hidden they didn't worry about anyone finding them. However, because of this they hadn't been able to stop the team from stealing their data and technology. Now the team would let the League handle this, after all everything in there was still experimental, they weren't trading stuff yet.

Wally knew he was lucky they didn't have much trouble, he had been so distracted he wouldn't have noticed if a bullet literally hit him. He would have to focus more on his duties as Kid Flash and less on the boy he was in love with, it could be very dangerous to be so careless on missions.

* * *

><p>Wally sat at his room on Mount Justice again and contrary to popular belief he wasn't sulking; he was actually just laying in his bed, his arms behind his head and a big smile on his face. He would giggle once in a while just remembering Dick. He knew he probably looked like a lovesick girl, so he had locked himself in his room to be happy alone, he didn't want Aqualad taking him to Arkham for smiling like the Joker.<p>

They had dropped Robin off at Gotham city, since Batman had demanded his presence for a mission, but before Dick left he glanced at Wally and sent him a smile. A smile just for him, just for Wally to enjoy it. He had given a wave to the team, and a small quirk on his lips, but the affectionate smile had been just for Wally, he had turned towards the redhead and smiled with real happiness.

Wally had felt his heart swell when he saw the boy smiling at him. Smiles like that had become rare, they barely even looked at each other anymore so Wally would count this as the best thing that happened to him in the whole month. It may sound pathetic but he didn't care, he had been afraid that Dick wouldn't even be his friend anymore but they were building up their friendship already. It wouldn't be long before they would see each other more often and then Wally wouldn't feel so empty all the time.

He would just have to wait for Dick to realize they were meant for each other. Wally was sure that they were soul mates, they had been temporarily separated but they would be together again, at least he hoped they will. Dick just had to get a little distance from him and soon he would realize how everything was better when they were together.

For now though, Wally had to surrender his little bird to Ethan. He had to let the blonde stay with Dick since it was the acrobat's choice, it was what Dick wanted. The speedster knew he couldn't make a move while Dick was already dating someone, he wasn't that kind of guy. Wally may hate the thought, but he had to wait for the blue eyed boy to want him back, he couldn't just claim Dick as his, he had to wait for the younger hero to fall in love with him again. He'd keep close enough to watch over Dick and pick up that self-esteem that had already destroyed the boy once. He'd make sure that Dick understood how special he was.

Wally had to believe that Dick would find his way back to him. It hadn't been a just a teenage crush, Wally knew that their relationship was based on way more than that, they loved each other, love always won right? Wally would hold onto that hope for as long as he had to, he couldn't let go of that, it would kill him to truly accept that Dick was gone, he had tried but he wasn't able to shake his love for Dick away. He'd keep his distance for now, until Dick said it was okay to get close and then…then Wally would be happy again.

So for now Wally would giggle like an idiot just remembering that small smile Dick had given him. He would dream about the boy until he could see him again and hopefully next time there would be shining blue eyes to go along that smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay a way faster update than the ones I've been giving you so yay! for that xP

Anyway, less sad than the last one right? Even if you see Wally struggle a lot...

I really hope you liked it :D

Also, do you guys want me to add the whole Dick-meets-Ethan-flashback or not? I have it planned, it's fairly short so don't expect something big, but I'll only add it if you guys want it, do you? or do you think it's unnecessary?

anyway, tell me your opinion if you can :P

*hugs*

_-XxFallingxAngelxX_


	9. Chapter 9

**Edge Of Desire**  
>(by: John Mayer)<p>

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
>'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see<br>I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe  
>There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me<em>

* * *

><p>Dick still missed Wally too much. He thought the pain would lessen after a while but it hadn't happened yet and it made him think that he wouldn't be feeling okay any time soon.<p>

Dick wished he was able to cuddle next to the speedster and hear the redhead say he loves him. Even if it was fake or if Wally would rather say that to someone else. Dick wanted to be okay with that, with fake love. He wanted to be as happy as he had been before he realized Wally was lying.

The day Wally kissed him he was so happy with the illusion that he kissed back with all he had. That is until he realized what he was doing. He shouldn't keep thinking about Wally as his soul mate and he had to remind himself of that. He would not be Wally's 'dirty little secret' or worse just a replacement for Artemis whenever she was mad. Pushing Wally away was the best thing he could do. It was better than trapping Wally again and certainly better than giving himself any kind of hope that the boy would love him.

Dick knew it had been a desperate kiss. Wally had probably made Artemis mad and had been denied affection. Dick couldn't let himself be a replacement, at least not anymore. The speedster's claims of love were mocking and it hurt him to think that Wally was so willing to play with his feelings. When Wally said they were great as friends, Dick knew he had been right. Hearing Wally say they were great as they are kind of stung a bit or a lot if Dick thought about it. Wally didn't want to date him, for the speedster being friends was great. Dick had to be happy that he was at least honest.

Besides, he kind of had a boyfriend now, or whatever Ethan was. The older boy seemed to actually have an interest in him and Dick wanted to fall in love with Ethan. He wanted to feel everything he felt with Wally as impossible as that seemed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Dick sat on a bench tired of wondering how horrible it was that he couldn't call Wally and talk, that he couldn't forget about how Wally would always rush to see him when he was sad. He missed the redhead, he missed him so much, it wasn't even normal to be so sad after a break up.

"Even when you're crying you're beautiful, you know?"

Dick had been startled when the guy appeared he hadn't even realized he was approaching, Bruce would've been so disappointed right now. He quickly wiped his tears and stood up, still a bit surprised.

"Uh, thanks." Dick started walking away not wanting to be close to the guy in case he was a creep.

"Wait! I'm sorry I scared you." The guy jogged until he caught up with Dick. "I'm not dangerous I swear."

"I just have to go." Dick spared a glance towards the guy, blonde hair, green eyes and he was tall, maybe around 1 or 2 years older than him. He really didn't seem like a bad person, but still Dick didn't know how to react to a boy flirting with him, besides blushing. Wally had never needed to, the flirting had been forgone for just Wally stuttering and asking him out.

"I'm sorry but you just looked so sad and when I got close…You really are beautiful, I just wanted to talk to you." Dick stopped for a moment, feeling a bad at hearing the guy's dejected voice.

"I'm sorry, that's really nice of you, I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Relationship trouble?" The guy's smile was understanding and sympathetic.

"Yeah…well the lack of one actually." Dick shuffled a bit on his spot, uncomfortable.

"Well, whoever did, was an idiot to let you go."

"I broke up with him…and he already found someone new." Dick felt the already familiar pain in his heart, talking about Wally.

"You shouldn't cry for him gorgeous, I know you must hurt but forget him." The guy flashed Dick a big white grin and Dick tried to give a small smile back at him, only for the sake of being polite. "My name's Ethan, what's yours?"

"It's Richard but you can call me Dick. I really do have to go, it's getting late." Dick started backing away and Ethan gave a nod. Dick smiled at him and walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>After meeting him for the first time Dick didn't think much about him. Two days later though, he ran into him at the same park. Ethan had apparently been looking for him, hoping he would pass by again. Dick had been a little unnerved and the older boy's flirty attitude made him nervous but at the end he had agreed to go out with him after running into him a third time, which eventually got to Ethan asking him to be his boyfriend after seeing each other a few more times.<p>

Dick knew Ethan wasn't Wally but the older boy had assured him that he knew Dick was still hurting and that he wouldn't rush Dick into anything. He was sweet and he tried to make Dick smile.

Even if Ethan didn't make him as happy or understand him like Wally and he obviously didn't love him as Wally claimed he did, but it was enough for Dick. He didn't need love, he could live without it and Ethan made it a little easier. With Ethan he didn't have to worry about not being good enough, the boy wasn't looking for something actually perfect, Dick seemed to fulfill what he wanted so he wouldn't have to try as hard to be better, he still did, but not like when he was with Wally.

Kissing him was still hard and he couldn't stop comparing him to Wally in many ways, but everything else was nice. Ethan did sometimes exaggerate about how beautiful Dick was, not like when Wally complimented him though, Wally said he liked specific things, while Ethan just called him gorgeous and perfect. It made Dick think that the older boy wasn't really looking that closely at him, which was good enough for the acrobat, it meant Ethan wouldn't see the imperfections, that the blonde boy would never look at him enough to notice how wrong it was for him to be called beautiful.

* * *

><p>Wally ran into the cave, trying not to get too nervous, he hadn't seen Dick in a while and he didn't know how to handle seeing his ex-boyfriend. His uncle stopped next to Batman and they started talking about some new poison or weird plant that Poison Ivy had created. Apparently she hadn't used it on citizens yet but Batman wanted to be prepared for when she released so it wouldn't cause mayhem.<p>

"Um…where's Robin?" Wally approached slowly knowing the question could upset Batman, it all depended on how serious the conversation had been going with Flash.

"He's upstairs in his room, you can go see him if you want." Wally had figured that much and was even carrying a bag with civilian clothes so he could go hang out with Dick. Batman and Flash's job with poisons and chemicals usually took a while and Wally would eventually just go upstairs and play video games with Dick until the adults were done.

"Thanks I'll go change!" Wally ran enthusiastically into a changing room inside the cave, he wanted to see Dick regardless of what could happen when he did. He ran out and went on the direction of the elevator.

"Wait, Kid Flash…I should tell you he's getting ready for a date…" Batman's voice was hesitant and it sounded more like Bruce than the protector of Gotham.

"oh…okay, I'll stay with him until he has to go then." Wally kept his voice cheerful but didn't turn around, knowing his eyes would betray him.

He kept going and got onto the elevator. Before the doors closed he heard his uncle voice asking Bruce if Wally had actually broken up with Dick. Wally had told him they were dating and about the break up a while ago but Barry had thought they would get back together, now he wasn't so sure.

Wally sighed as the elevator rose, already feeling scared of seeing Dick. He didn't want to see the boy trying to look good for another guy. He didn't want to imagine where the date would be or be around when the guy picked Dick up and the acrobat gave his new boyfriend a bright smile that Wally wished was for him.

He sighed as he climbed the stairs, ignoring his super speed. He walked towards Dick room hoping and praying that the boy wouldn't reject his company, after all seeing Wally would be weird for Dick too.

"…Hey." Wally knocked on the slightly open door and stuck his head in, knowing Dick changed in his walk in closet so he wouldn't see anything forbidden anyways.

"Wally?" Dick turned from his mirror to look at Wally. He smiled and Wally could feel the wind knocked out of him, he had missed those sparkling blue eyes so much. "What are you doing here?" The question was so excited Wally knew Dick wouldn't kick him out.

"My uncle had some stuff to look over with Bruce, so…you know." Wally shrugged and walked all the way inside Dick's room. Dick hesitated in approaching him and looked around for a second. "Bruce told me you have a date so don't worry." Wally gave him a slightly pained smile and Dick sighed.

"I'm sorry, I would like to stay with you, I really would but…I just can't cancel again." Dick looked at him with apologetic eyes, the ones Wally knew meant he really was sorry. "I had to cancel the last two times because I had to go on patrol and he's getting a bit mad."

"It's okay, I'll just hang out and watch TV I guess." Wally shrugged and tried to smile as honestly as he could, after all, his only wish was for Dick to be happy and he would have fun on this date.

"Thanks" Dick smiled at him and suddenly came forward for a hug. "I really miss you Wally, I wish we would see each other more often."

Wally was surprised for a moment, until he realized that he was wasting a hug from Dick and he wrapped his arms around his ex-boyfriend tight. "I missed you too Dick and I'd love to see you more, I'll try to come by soon." Wally smiled as he nuzzled Dick's neck, how he had missed this.

Dick unwrapped his arms from Wally's middle and the redhead realized he had to let go, he did so reluctantly. Dick smiled at him again and Wally didn't care as much about the date anymore, at least he got to see the acrobat for a moment.

"So…is Ethan the one picking you up?" Wally shifted awkwardly, wondering if Dick was still seeing that guy.

"Yeah, he hasn't told me where we're going though so I didn't know how to dress and I don't know if I look good enough-"

"Just smile." Wally hadn't meant to say that out loud but he was too close to the smaller boy to think correctly. "With your smile you'll look beautiful, no matter what you wear." Wally couldn't take his words back now, and he didn't even want to, it was true after all. He shuffled nervously in front of Dick.

Right then Dick the most amazing thing, he blushed. Wally's nervous smile turned into beaming. The acrobat looked so cute when he blushed Wally could easily remember why he was so in love with the boy.

"Thank you Wally, you're sweet." Wally wanted to be sweet forever just so that Dick would smile all coy like that. "Ethan should be here in a while so you can stay in my room and watch whatever you want or play any games you want."

The door bell rang loudly.

"Oh, it's him. I have to go Wally." Dick took a black jacket and started slipping it on.

"I'll walk with you downstairs." Wally walked to the door and down the stairs without waiting for Dick to catch up, he wanted to see Ethan and see how he greeted Dick, see if the boy cared about the acrobat at least half as much as the speedster did.

"Wait Wally, I don't think that's a good idea, he'll remember you!" Dick ran behind him but Wally wouldn't listen and then the two just ended up standing in front of Ethan awkwardly.

Alfred cleared his throat and walked away, sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Ethan this is Wally-" Dick's hesitant voice was cut by Ethan's cold one.

"I remember him." Ethan glared at Wally briefly before turning an annoyed glance at Dick. "You ready to go?"

"I think so." Dick looked a little nervous, Wally knew he was wondering if his outfit was the right one and if he looked good enough. Wally waited for the guy to say something to Dick about how good he looked or at least tell him where they were going so the smaller boy could relax a bit, but Ethan didn't, he just glared at Wally again and turned to leave, walking out the door soon.

Wally could see the slight disappointment in Dick's eyes and Wally rushed so he was next to Dick, taking hold of his hand. "You look beautiful Dick, wherever you're going you'll be the most amazing guy around." Dick looked up at Wally with a fond smile and the redhead felt like leaning in for a kiss, but he didn't want to scare the boy away.

"Bye, Wally. I hope I can see you later." Dick ran outside but not before squeezing the speedster's hand. Wally sighed and ran upstairs again, hearing Ethan's motorbike starting up.

He walked towards Dick's bed and flopped on it. He felt so lonely all of a sudden, he wished Dick hadn't left, he wished he hadn't let Dick leave. With the smell of Dick's shampoo on the pillow he fell asleep in a little while, thinking about the way the smaller boy had smiled at him and wondering when he would see that smile again.

* * *

><p>Wally woke up when he felt a new weight settle on him, it was slight but his sleep wasn't deep. He soon realized it was a blanket, a soft one. He looked up and saw it was Dick placing the blanket on him.<p>

"Hey Wally, you seemed cold." Dick smiled at him and Wally realized he must've fallen asleep. "Your uncle is still working with Bruce downstairs, I think you'll have to stay the night."

Dick smiled at him and walked away taking off his jacket so he could hang it up in his closet. Wally sat up rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "How did the date go?"

"It was okay, we just went to see a movie at the end. So it kinda didn't matter what I wore." Wally felt a mad at Ethan, if he was dating Dick he'd take him somewhere to talk, somewhere where he could look into his eyes, not a dark place where Wally hoped they hadn't been making out.

"Is he nice to you?" Wally stopped his thoughts, he shouldn't make assumptions, all that mattered in the end was that Dick was happy.

"Uh, yeah, he's nice and he seems to care so…" Wally didn't quite like that answer and he knew he'd have to come to Gotham more often, he would protect Dick even if it broke his heart to see him with Ethan. He didn't want Dick having a bad relationship.

"You don't seem so sure." Dick was tidying up his room, walking around and trying not to look at Wally's eyes.

"He is. He really is a good boyfriend." Dick stood in the middle of the room, with a small sigh. "He was just a bit upset today. He doesn't like you much." Dick smiled, since they both knew why Ethan didn't like Wally.

Wally chuckled. "I can't imagine why."

"Yeah right." Dick threw at Wally some pajamas he had left there before, when he would come over for sleepovers and game nights. Dick walked into the closet to change and Wally changed in the room as fast as he could, the room was kind of cold and sleeping over the bedspread didn't help Wally in keeping warm. He walked to the bathroom to wash his teeth and folded his clothes as he waited for Dick to be done.

When the boy came out of the walk-in closet Wally put his stuff away and smiled at him. "Well you looked great tonight, I bet you would've looked awesome at any place you went to."

Dick blushed again in that way that Wally loved. The speedster didn't get to smile about it for long thought, since Dick's blush disappeared to be replaced with a frown and sad eyes. "You can stop that now, it's been enough today. I don't need you lying all the time." Wally wanted to argue but Dick started talking before he could. "We should go to bed, it's kind of late."

Wally felt an extreme anguish when he heard Dick's voice. It was resigned and sad. It hurt the speedster to see how easy it was for Dick to talk about himself like he was nothing, to treat himself like he didn't matter. "Dick, I wasn't-" The younger boy wouldn't look at him, wouldn't listen, and just went into his bathroom. Wally gave a sigh, not knowing how to get Dick to believe him. "Please listen to me?"

"I'll take the couch and you can just sleep in the bed." Dick took a pillow from the bed and a blanket and walked to the biggest couch in his room, but before he could get there Wally was in front of him, his hands on the acrobat's shoulders.

"We're not dating anymore Dick, Bruce won't mind that we share." Wally couldn't say anything else about the compliments, it would only upset Dick and he didn't want that.

"No, I should just…" The smaller boy tried to push Wally's hands away. He didn't want to be so close to the redhead, it would feel too intimate and he didn't want to remember how good it felt to be near his ex-boyfriend. Wally in the other hand missed him so much, he needed to be close to the younger boy if only for a few minutes.

"Dick come on, I won't try anything okay?" Dick looked at Wally for a second but then looked away too fast for the speedster to look into his eyes. Wally didn't want that, he wanted the acrobat to trust him again, he wanted Dick to always show him how he's feeling.

"I don't know Wally."

"Please Dick." Wally could feel tears coming to his eyes he was tired of everything, he wanted his boyfriend back, it was all he wanted, he missed him too much, it hurt too much to have Dick hugging someone else, for Dick to be smiling at a guy that wasn't Wally. "Please? I just want to be near you, I- I can't-" If only Dick was actually happy it would be okay, but the younger boy was sad, he was still very hurt and he still didn't believe in how amazing he was. Wally didn't know what to do but he couldn't have Dick feeling his way. He rested his head against Dick's shoulder, trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Wally, I'm sorry, I just, I really shouldn't be-"

"Yeah, okay…I guess I can go to the couch." Wally's voice hitched a bit as he started walking towards his bed for the night, he understood, it had only been a moment of pure desperation, he just didn't think he could live without Dick for much longer. He tried to be optimistic and pretend he was happy but his façade had cracked for a moment. Before he could move too far away Dick grabbed his hand fast so that he couldn't leave.

"No, go to the bed Wally, you're taller you won't fit on the couch." Wally pulled his arm away from Dick's grip and walked to the bed, he didn't want to argue anymore, he wanted to just fall asleep and forget about everything. He quietly got under the covers and buried his face on the pillow. He could hear Dick walking towards the switch to turn off the light and then to the couch.

He sighed and started trying to sleep when he heard some shuffling and then the covers were being lifted on the bed. He stiffened for a second wondering what to do. He felt Dick laying down on the pillow next to him and looked up to see Dick staring at him. The acrobat smiled at him and then chuckled at Wally's huge smile.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." Dick's hand brushed against Wally's as the blue eyed boy smiled at the redhead.

"I can never be mad at you Dick, you know that." Wally looked into Dick's eyes, feeling himself relaxing with the smaller boy so close. The redhead wanted to be closer, he wanted to hold Dick. Still, just being like this was enough to make Wally peaceful, to feel better than he had in weeks. He could feel himself dozing off and closed his eyes, hoping his dreams would be happy since Dick was there. It was all quiet for a while with Wally trying to fight sleep if only to feel close to Dick for a little while longer.

"I miss you so much Wally." Dick's whisper wasn't supposed to be heard by the speedster and the redhead knew that, Dick thought he had already fallen asleep, he tried not to react but he couldn't stop his smile. Dick remained silent after that but when the redhead was finally asleep, his hand gently took hold of Wally's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long. Life wasn't kind this past months and as the time passed I started doubting my writing skills so I could barely write anything without immediately considering it lame.

So now here's a new chapter, the best I could do it and I think it turned out how I wanted it to, I hope you like it too.

I tried to give a bit of an inside to Dick's thoughts and to give everyone who asked a flashback on how Dick met Ethan, not too thorough but I'll show you more of him in future chapters so you'll get to know him better.

I'll try to update soon guys. I'm moving from home so it'll be a bit of a hard few weeks but without so much school pressure and a bit of loneliness I think I should be able to write some decent chapters.

Thank you all for waiting for so long,

_-XxFallingxAngelxX_


End file.
